Son of Guthix
Son of Guthix is a quest in the first of its series about a gnome who discovers a grave entitled Guthix's Son Lies Here, Do Not Disturb Him. But in order to win the war, they have to... But which side will you take? Notes to take * You have a side to take the side of the gnomes or obey the orders of the grave. * For the most enjoyable experience take the gnomes side. But for the most easy experience take the graves orders. * Do not use ranged for it is ineffective to all monsters in this quest. Official Description Note: You must kill many strong bosses by yourself, but may group one. Starting the quest Go to The Dark Gnome and as him about the grave then agree to start the quest. He will then ask you to side with him. But the grave tells you not to. From here you get to make your own choice. Siding With Him If you side with him you must be aware of the monsters you must fight. Get out a spade and dig above the grave stone. You will then hear an audio and see a speech bubble saying "Do not disturb my rest." He will tell you to dig again but when you see the skeleton a hole will appear in the ground in the corpses place. Get a rope and plant it on the hole. You will then be attacked by a level 112 Guthix Spirit Before you can enter the hole. To stop him from attacking remove the rope, but you then can't enter and once you replant it he will get re-summoned. Once you kill it it will drop a key. Get this for its important later. Climb Down the rope and you will be put in a little maze. Follow This Guide. And Note That If you go the wrong way you will be attacked by a level 95 Ranger Of Balance. Once This is Up go Down * The Second level Part two of his side * This is the second part of the previous area Now go to the left door and use the key on it. It may take a few times depending on your thieving level. Once your in you will see a chest with a puzzle. Make the puzzle look like a Guthix symbol to win it. Once done loot this chest to find a corpse. Then the corpse will vanish and once again a hole will appear plus a Guthix spirit again will to. Kill the spirit then attack your rope and go down. Once done a narwhal will appear that time traveled from the future. It won't hurt you but it will give you a Laser Gun with 50 shots. And when you run out it will refill it 3 times for you with 10 shots. Follow the red path and beware of the moss giants fought within this part. Once At this part dump the ashes on the corpse on the floor and it will come to life. You will have a short conversation with him then he will attack you. You must kill it three times in three forms all different levels. Then a monster titled dew warrior will talk to you and destroy all your food. Then You must fight it and 25 level 275 unknown monsters without any food. Every time you enter the cave from this point on all your food will vanish. If you saved the laser gun until now you should have no problem winning. Once you have done this a hole will appear under you sucking you in. You will then wake up in a prison with an item in your inventory called Super Holy Bones. But You will then have to make a prison break. Pick the lock until you escape and head back to the grave. You will find the gnome from earlier covered in blood and scratches dead plus a portal above the grave. Here you have another choice of actions. Entering The Portal If you enter the portal you will be in a god realm once entering. Look for a man in all green. This is Guthix. He will teleport outside the god realm to a place that's very cold. That's the hint given in the quest. Exit The God Realm and go to Ice Mountain. Here you must fight the god, you can bring a group or attempt to solo. But only 1/7 solos kills him while 6/7 teams kills him. Once done he will turn into an invincible hologram and he will start a conversation with you. Calling The Authorities If you go to the king and tell him some people will come dressed like gnome cops. The portal will close shortly before you get there and they will blame you for the murder. Then take you to be decapitated. Right as the blade falls you wake up in the cage. From here you must do the "Entering The Portal" scenario too. You can also repeat this part. Part Three Of Scenario One The Hologram will ask why you are doing this and you reply for the gnomes. He will then teleport you both to an island. He will ask you to bury there son's bones. Once buried he gives you a deal. If you can kill him with out eating anything you may dig up the grave and get a surprise. Accept his challenge for this is no risk to it. Kill his Hologram and dig up the grave. Pure magic in a bottle will appear in your inventory. Drink it, and get 5 mage levels or 150,000 xp. But loose 45 Constitution levels temporarily. He will then wipe your mind of all spells you know and replace them with Guthix-related spells. To cancel this talk to him again. Scenario Two Decline his offers and obey Guthix. The gnome will turn into a level 950 monster and start attacking you. Plus 25 level 250 ???'s. Once killing them all a potion will fall on your head and give you 5 Magic levels or 150,00 xp but lose 45 Constitution levels temporarily. Rewards * 5 magic levels, or 150,000 xp of your choice * Access to Guthix Magicks * Access to guthixian robes (s) * 100,000 coins * Access to the spiritual guthix rangers * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Category:Rework